


In Too Deep

by yritea



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Cute, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pool, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yritea/pseuds/yritea
Summary: And here they were, sneaking into Hyuck's pool when his father especially told him not to.





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> i'm going to try and make it short  
> first of all this is the first thing ever that i post, i've written a bunch of useless things before but i really like this one because this is an idea that i've had for a long time now and i finally decided to write so, here it is!  
> i'm aware it's not much, first because it's short and also because, as english isn't my first language there are probably many errors so for that i apologise!!  
> also, it's only a one shot because i really want to write a chaptered fic (where this scene will be included with full context lol) but i'm kind of lacking inspiration and also i have no idea if my writing is good enough for me to write something longer.  
> that's why i'm posting this, for you guys to tell me what you think about my writing? do i make a lot of errors? is it any good?? would you like to know more about the story and its characters (which will include the rest of nct dream)? do you like markhyuck's dynamic in this?? let me knowww in the comment if you actually read this (i totally rambled argh)
> 
> thank you and enjoy!!!!!! :))

« You are so wet. » Mark said, and his eyes widened immediately when he realised how dirty what he just said sounded. Hyuck started laughing and Mark eventually ended up doing the same.

Was he really making fun of himself now ? No. Maybe. It didn't matter anyway. Mark didn't really want to think about it right now, because all he wanted to do was laugh with Hyuck, even if the later was indeed making fun of him, he wanted to laugh with Hyuck because the younger's laugh was that contagious, and because Mark realised how much he enjoyed the sound of it, more than he'd ever enjoyed anything in his dull life.

Hyuck's laugh died down as he propped himself on his hands and lifted his ass from the tiled edge to apparently slide back into the pool. Mark approached him and grabbed the outside of Hyuck's upper thighs with his own hands, helping him easing into the water.

They both knew that Hyuck didn't need any help, but the younger just let himself go and put his hands on Mark's shoulders while the later grip slid lower on his thighs and guided his legs so they wrapped around his waist. Caressing the soft skin under his palms, though the water altered his touch a bit, Mark moved back up smoothly, now gently putting his hands on Hyuck's hips.

Hyuck was kind of a mess, his wet bangs sticking to his forehead and his lips parted, soft breaths making their way out of his mouth in the form of soft gasps as if he had a bit of trouble breathing. The whole thing looked so inviting to Mark. Not only those plump, parted lips, but also Hyuck's breath which was melting with his own short one. His eyes too. God, they were beautiful ; brown orbs reflecting the blue lights of the illuminated pool.

Mark couldn't chose which one to look at, the eyes or the lips, so his eyes darted from one to another as he couldn't help but lick his own lips.

Hyuck arched up an eyebrow, a lopsided smile now splitting his dimly lit face. Mark's eyes fell on his smiling, teasing lips again, his gaze frozen this time, as if he couldn't tear his eyes away from there. So he naturally saw it when Hyuck bit his lower lip while looking right back at him.

Mark thought he would be going crazy any minute now. Hyuck had no idea how crazy he made him.

The older just squeezed the other boy's hips tighter at the sight. Given that he was able to touch the bottom of the pool with his feet, Mark decided to walk a bit to release the tension that built up in his whole body. He took one step after another, walking backwards in the chlorinated water and taking Hyuck with him as both of them didn't seem to want to part yet.

They really couldn't stay away from each other.

For once, Hyuck was a little bit taller than Mark since the latter was carrying him, so he could look down at him, and when he realised that it only made his smirk stretch further.

Oh, how much Mark wanted to kiss those rosy lips. Hyuck only had to bow his head down to meet Mark's mouth, and it did look like the younger was leaning in because his wet lips looked closer and closer as time went by. Meanwhile, Hyuck's hands went to Mark's shoulder's to his neck, then his slender fingers went to stroke both of Mark's cheeks in a gentle way. Mark breathed out audibly at the aching proximity and it visibly hit Hyuck's face since his long eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks.

Everything felt so overwhelmingly pleasing to Mark, from the sight of a wet-haired Hyuck whose white t-shirt was sticking to his tanned skin to Hyuck's bold touch roaming freely on Mark's jaw and cheeks. Mark decided to wrap his arms around Hyuck's hips to pull him impossibly closer as he let himself being eaten by this burning need of closeness between their bodies.

That's when Mark realised, indeed, that he could spend all of his life like this, holding Hyuck in his arms, and he wondered how he could've lived before without this contenting feeling filling all of his body at the simple contact of their skins.

« Where have you been all my life ? » Mark managed to say, breaking the heavy silence that settled between them, the tension still palpable.

For a split second, Hyuck's eyes widened almost imperceptibly yet Mark noticed it. Then the younger's orbs darted between both Mark's eyes as if he was searching for something that he couldn't find. Hyuck's gaze finally ended up diving in Mark's lips as he finally leaned in.

Mark closed his eyes, preparing himself for the long awaited kiss, yet their lips didn't even brush as a loud sound made them both freeze. When Mark re opened his eyes all he could see was black, the pool light having apparently stopped functionning suddenly.

« Shit, » He heard Hyuck swear as he parted from Mark reluctantly, « That's probably why my father told me the pool needed to be fixed... »

« Yeah, » Mark breathed dizzily, still not over the fact that he was on the verge of kissing Hyuck Lee in a pool on the top of a hill. How romantic. « And here I am still wanting to kiss you... »

Now that his retina got used to the dark, Mark could see how Hyuck looked back at him, fighting a smile to appear on his face. « Let's go back to the house now, huh ? I'm cold. »

Mark then realised that Hyuck did look cold, his lips all blue and his body shuddering.

 

The two boys quickly went back to the house so that they didn't catch a cold. They both took a shower one after another, not missing the occasion to bicker on who was going to shower first, then they picked new clothes to go to bed again after extending the ones they went in the pool with.

« Good night. » Mark said as they both settled in their own bed.

« M-m-mh, » Hyuck hummed shakily.

« Hyuck ? » Mark called, frowning, « Are you still cold ? I can literally hear you shivering from here. »

« N-no, I'm f-fine, » Hyuck lied between two chattering of teeth.

Mark smiled to himself at Hyuck's usual stubbornness. « ...You know, body heat's the best way to stop hypothermia. »

« I'm not having hypothermia, shut up. » Hyuck huffed. « I'll w-warm up eventually. »

« Just come here, Hyuck. »

Silence stretched for a few seconds before Mark heard some rustle on Hyuck's side. Mark's smile stretched further when a weight slumped on the right side of his bed.

« Happy now ? » Hyuck asked, and Mark could almost hear the younger rolling his eyes.

Mark stretched his arms towards the boy's body and grabbed him so he could pull him closer.

« What are you d– »

« Happy now. » Mark said as he was now kind of spooning Hyuck, still moderately since their bodies were not that close, but definitely close enough for Mark to smell Hyuck's hair which was a few inches under his nose. It smelled like his own shampoo, a fresh smell of agrums that he was so used to since he'd used the same product for years, but somehow his own smell on Hyuck was something else. It made him feel all weird and shit, his throat becoming dry suddenly.

What was it about Hyuck that didn't make him feel all weird and shit anyways ?

« Good night. » Hyuck lazily said before falling to an easy sleep in Mark's warm embrace.

Mark hummed lazily, then it was his turn to drift off, Hyuck's steady breath lulling him into sleep.


End file.
